Norman Bates/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Jack Torrance (by The Deadliest Warrior) The door opens at the Bates Motel and a chill sweeps the room. Jack Torrance stands there, grinning sadistically, clutching his fire axe and croquet mallet tightly. He walks up to the front desk, lifts his croquet mallet, and smashes the service bell with it. A young man, Norman Bates, walks up slow. “You’ll wake up Mother,” he says. “Just get me a room!” Torrance says. “Mother doesn’t like weapons,” Bates says, looking at the mallet and axe. “You wouldn’t want to make Mother upset, would you?” Jack growls and does nothing. Norman leads him down a hall to his room – Room 403. “Here’s your room.” Norman says in the same nondescript tone of voice. “Good day.” He walks down the hall and Torrance calls after him “Bring me my dinner at six!” Norman turns. “I will,” he says quietly. “But it may be… late. My mother uh… what is the phrase… isn’t quite herself today.” Time passes uneventfully up until six o’clock. Norman Bates walks into his mother’s room, and sees her dead body sitting in the chair. “Hello, Mother!” he says. “It’s Mr. Torrance’s dinner time! What do you think he’d like? ……. Yes, I think he’d like that very much as well!” He cheerfully pats the corpse’s head and walks out to his room. Jack Torrance is mumbling to himself and growling when there is a knock on his door. “Dinner!” comes a high female voice. “Leave it outside and I can get it!” “I said, DINNER!” repeats a deeper male voice. Jack Torrance stands up as Norman Bates bursts in the room, wearing a wig and a woman’s dress. “You just made Mother very unhappy!” he shouts. “That’s not a good thing!” He jumps at the surprised Torrance and tackles him to the floor. Pulling out a knife, Bates tries to stab Torrance but the bigger man grabs his wrist and throws Bates off of him. He stands up with his mallet and swipes at Norman Bates but misses. Torrance hits Bates on his forearm and the knife goes spinning from his hand. Torrance advances and smashes the mallet inches from “Mrs. Bates’” forehead. Norman punches Jack in his face and scrambles back to pick up his knife before he sprints into the closet and locks the door. Jack Torrance picks up his fire axe and easily smashes through it, shouting “Here’s Johnny!” The axe is embedded in the closet doors, though, and Norman Bates takes out one of his needles and plunges it into Torrance’s hands. It goes right through the hand but Jack Torrance shrugs it off like it was only a bug bite and he dislodges the axe before he swipes again at the trapped Norman Bates. Norman ducks and slashes at Torrance’s ankles. Torrance kicks Bates over, giving him a black eye, and with the croquet mallet breaks his nose. Norman Bates clutches at his face and grabs his knife, fire in his eyes. Jack Torrance wrenches the axe out of the closet wall and raises it high in the air for one powerful overhead stroke when Norman Bates whips out his needles. He dives in close to Jack and plunges one needle into his neck and the other into one of his eyes. Bleeding, Jack stumbles back onto the bed and Norman grabs his butcher’s knife and begins to viciously stab Jack Torrance. The blade goes in and out of flesh, blood seeping from countless wounds, until Bates finally stands up, back to his senses. Ignoring the fact that his nose is broken and that he is wearing a woman’s dress, Norman puts his hand to his mouth, shocked at the murder that he knows not who perpetrated. “What will Mother think?” he asks. He bends over and drags the body under the bed. Walking into the hallway, he grabs a bag and brings it back into the room before he puts the dead Jack Torrance into it. “No, no, no,” Norman says, shaking his head. “Mother will not be pleased.” He drags the body outside and takes it to the nearby swamp so he can dump the bag there, along with the countless other victims who have fallen to his blade. Expert's Opinion The experts said that the reason why Bates was victorious over Torrance was due to the fact that Bates was intelligently insane, so he could read his opponent's actions, whereas Torrance was just a dumb train engine who only focused on killing and nothing else, and that eventually led to his downfall.﻿ To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason Both Norman Bates and Jack Torrance were composites, Norman of the Movie and TV Series and Jack of the Book and Movie. Battle vs. Dexter Morgan (by Thats random369) "Tonight, it all happens tonight" 2:24 AM Killers Name: Mrs. Norma Bates Age: Unknown Occupation: Owner of the Bates Motel Killings: May 14, 1992: a woman was stabbed to death with a kitchen knife while in bed, the body had some nail polish in one of the wounds. Mrs. Bates was not called into court because "there was no proof" she had been in the motel that day. June 9, 1996: a young woman was found dead in a swamp just 30 km from the motel. There was cuts done by the exact same knife as the woman 4 years before. But the other cops didn't notice so there were no charges. June 31, 2001: A young woman by the name of Marrion Crane was found dead in the shower of the Bates motel suit #1. The body was found and called in by Mr. Norman Bates. Mr. Bates said that his mother had been sick in her room all day. No charges were pressed. "This one has been on my list for a long time, but tonight she'll be dead" 3:00 AM Mrs. Bates is walking down the stairs of her house, a knife in her hand, her hair covering her face. Dexter is hiding behind a door. As she walks by, Dexter readies his garrot, he sneaks behind her but as he is about to put the garrot around her neck, a floor board creaks. Mrs. Bates turns around, revealing him to not to be MRS. Bates at all, but to indeed be Norman Bates. He turns around and slashes Dexter's arm. Dexter shrieks in pain and drops his garrot, but quickly draws his knife. Norman then tries to stab Dexter with a needle filled with rat poison, but Dexter dodges and elbows Norman in the back of the head, bringing him to the ground. Norman reaches out for his knife but he is kicked in the face, knocking him oncounciese. 3:49 AM Norman awakes wrapped in plastic. He looks around to see that he's in a dojo also wrapped in plastic. He looks to his right to see pictures of his victims on the wall. He looks to his left to see Dexter wearing a welding mask, stang next to a table with knives, saws and other pointy objects. Dexter looks at him "Oh I see your awake" Bates squirms and screams "Where am I? Why are you doing this?" Dexter laughs "Why? Why? Maybe because your a monster, maybe because you killed three innocent people just for the hell of it. But I have to ask why did you kill them Bates, why? Bates then whimpers "I cant control it sometimes I just have to kill, if I could change it would but I cant so please just let me go!" Dexter then says blandly "So what your saying is you kill because your insane, I'm sorry Bates thats the wrong answer" Dexter then raises the knife and stabs him to death. He then grabs his electric saw and puts on the mash and says "And here we go." And starts sawing. Winner: Dexter Morgan Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Dexter won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason The version of Norman Bates used in this battle was a composite of the Movie and Television series. Battle vs. Rena Ryuguu (by SPARTAN 119) Bates Motel, Arizona Rena Ryuguu laid back on a bed in the motel in Arizona she was currently staying at. Rena had been traveling alone, in spite of her young age, her father was staying behind in Hinamizawa, and her mother, who had divorced her father, was now living in America. Rena was supposed to have taken a train to Phoenix, where her mother had been working for an American company, however, the train was delayed, leaving Rena trapped in a small town in Arizona. Rena had been set up in the local motel for the night. The room was not particularly large, but it was a roof to sleep under, and the owner of the place, a man named Norman Bates seemed nice enough. He was initially concerned about Rena, staying alone at her young age. As he spoke with Rena, he became interested in her stories from her home in Japan, particularly the mythology surrounding a the local deity of her hometown, Oyashiro-sama, who Rena maintained actually existed, claiming to have seen him before. Rena walked into the hotel bathroom, about to take a shower, however, something, Rena might have called in the voice of Oyashiro-sama, told her too look behind her. An old woman entered the room, with a kitchen knife in her hand. Rena narrowly dodged a thrust with the knife and grabbed a nata out of one of her bags- she had hidden the weapon in there, as a something, again, perhaps Oyashiro-sama, had told her she would need it on the trip. It was a hassle getting in through airport security, but Rena found a way. Rena grabbed the nata hand led it at the ready. The mysterious old woman charged at Rena, stabbing and slashing wildly with her knife. Rena swung her nata, aiming at her head. The blade cut a gash across "her" forehead, but the gash was only a few centimeters deeps. The blade also, however, knocked off the wig on Rena's attacker's head. "Bates-san!?", Rena said, using the Japanese honorific out of habit, even in this time of shock, as she saw the her attacker was none other than Norman Bates, the motel owner. Bates did not respond, simply slashing at Rena again, only to have his knife knocked out of his hands by Rena's nata. Bates thrust several needles in Rena's side, distracting her long enough to disarm her with his bare fists and kick her into the bathroom mirror, shattering it. Bates rounded on Rena with her own nata raised. Rena had to do something. Rena grabbed a large shard of glass and thrust it into Bates torso and kicked him hard in the groin, knocking him to ground, his glass wound bleeding. Rena exited the room, thinking her opponent was bleeding and grabbed her bag. Then, she saw a container of gasoline and a rag at the side of the motel. Rena got an idea. Rena stuck the rag into the gas container and lit it with a lighter she had in her bag. Rena then threw the gas can through the motel room window. The improvised firebomb landed next to Bates, setting the room ablaze. Rena walked away, along the road, think her enemy was dead. But he was not. A few minutes later, Rena flagged down a car for a ride. However, the car did not stop. Instead, it slammed into Rena, launching her a dozen feet, before running her body over under the tires. Norman Bates then got out and stabbed Rena's body several times for good measure, before driving off the dispose of the body. WINNER: Norman Bates Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Norman won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason The version of Norman Bates used in this battle was a composite of the Movie and Television series. Battle vs. Sweeney Todd (Burtonverse) (by Wassboss) "And this is the master suite" Norman Bates announces as he opens the door to highest room in the building. His guest is extremely pale and his hair is long, black and bedraggled with a white strip through the middle. He steps into the room and Norman follows him, watching intently as he surveys the room. There is a large bed pushed against the far wall with a small bedside table next to it and there is sliding door which leads out onto a small balcony. There is a large wardrobe just off the side of the bed and a chest of draws sits directly in front of the foot of the bed with a small kettle perched on top. "This is indeed a fine room" the guest says, walking over to the chest of draws and dragging his finger across the surface. "I thought that you'd like it Mister Todd" Norman says smiling as the barber continues onto the balcony. He follows him and joins him at the sliding door and the two men stare out at the cobbled terraces of Fleet Street. "You can even see your barber shop" he continues, pointing at the shop above the pie shop "It's not even that far of a walk." "Well Mister Bates you certainly seem to be a respectable gentleman" Sweeney says "I might have to take you up on your offer." "Excellent" the hotelier replies "But before you make up your mind there's somebody that I would very much like you to meet." He leaves his side and heads back out of the room and Sweeney turns to follow but Norman holds up his hand to stop him. "I think that's it's best you wait here," he says hesitantly "she can take a little while to get ready. He then exits the room, leaving the barber to continue to inspect the room. He spies the door to the en-suite and makes a beeline for it, pushing the door which opens with a gentle creak. The bathroom is very small and most of the space is taken up by a bathtub with a small sink and mirror opposite to the door. "Looks a bit small," he says to himself "and it doesn't appear to have been cleaned in a while." He steps up to the sink and traces his finger across the inner rim to find a layer of grime obscured from sight. He winces and flicks his hand to remove the foul substance from his finger. As he does this he just so happens to glance in the mirror to see a figure looming over the back of him a knife grasped in their hand. He spins around quickly and manages to grab the attackers hand before they can plunge the knife into his chest. The two struggle for a while during which he gets a good look at his attacker, who appears to be a youngish woman but her faces seems familiar. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind and concentrates on trying to keep his attack at bay as the knife inches closer and closer to his chest. Mustering up a burst of strength he manages to throw his aggressor off him and shove her into the next room. "Thank god I brought these with me" he says and reaches into his breast pocket and taking out the silver case which contains his razor's. He takes out one and slides it into his right hand, placing the case back into his pocket and stepping into the room where the mysterious woman lunges at him. He sides steps the clumsy attack and slashes at her arm, scoring a minor cut. The woman seems barely fazed by this though and goes for him again with the knife and this time she does manage to plunge the knife right into his chest. Luckily for Sweeney the stab hits the exact spot where his razor case is located and instead of a fatal blow the knife simply bounces off the steel casing. He takes advantage of the woman's confusion and aims for her throat with his razor blade but he rushes the attack and while the swipe is a perfect cut across the throat it isn't powerful enough to create a cut. The woman shoves him away and reaches to her throat but finding no cut their she snarls and continues her rabid attack, forcing Sweeney to twist and turn just to avoid getting hit. As he ducks under and slash to the neck the woman switches her attack at the blink of an eye and thrusts it up towards his stomach. Unable to dodge the sudden attack Sweeney uses his razor to block the attack and manages to deflect the blow but the blade shatters due to the force of the thrust. "MY BLADE" he roars and throws himself at the assailant tackling them both to the ground and raining blow after blow down at any body part he can see. The woman desperately covers her face with her hands but the assault is relentless. She somehow manages to push him away and stumbles to her feet still dazed from the attack. Sweeney leaps to his feet and grabs the iron kettle from the chest of drawers and striding over to his opponent. He cracks the kettle over the woman's head, making her drop the knife and hits her with another blow while she is off balance to knock her to the floor. The blow dislodges the wig from her head and as the person looks up at him, Sweeney's normally stoic look is replaced for a moment with sheer shock. "Mister Bates, Is that you" Norman takes advantage of this distraction to lunge forward and plunge a knitting needle into Sweeney's leg. He roars in pain and swings the kettle into Norman's face, sending him sprawling. He takes his other razor out from his shirt pocket and holds it up to the light to create a glowing beacon. Norman meanwhile has managed to retrieve his knife and gets to his feet steadily, swaying slightly due to the concussion received from the multiple kettle blows. The two lock eyes from opposite sides of the room and charge at each other, Norman holding his knife horizontally in front of him and Sweeney clutching his razor in a more traditional defensive stance. As the two collide in the middle of the room they both swing with their respective blades, hitting the other in the stomach almost simultaneously. Norman clenches his jaw as the thin blade sinks the sensitive skin around his stomach but luckily the blade is too small to do any real damage. Sweeney is not so lucky though and the much longer kitchen knife punctures deep into his ribcage, making him gasp as the air is sucked out of his lungs. Norman pulls out the knife and he places his right hand over his stomach and pulls it away to reveal a sickly maroon colour. His face pales even more than usual as the blood drains from his face and he drops to his knees as Norman goes in for the final blow. He thrusts the knife into his dying opponent over and over again until the floor beneath him is bathed in a puddle of blood and the knife is severely blunted by the various rib bones that it had scraped against in his frenzied attack. Norman drops the knife and bends over, panting heavily, as he looks down at his latest victim. His demeanour suddenly changes and his hand goes to his chest as he steps backwards in shock. "No, No, No" he exclaims frantically "Whatever will mother think of this horrific crime." He paces the floor frantically, glancing over at the body with clear fear in his eyes. Norman Bates checks over his shoulder as he carries a large sack down to the River Thames. He wrinkles his nose at the foul stench emitting from the river and gently lays the sack down on the bank. Checking to make sure that nobody is around he pokes the bag into the river with his foot and hurries off back to his hotel, leaving the dead body of The Demon Barber of Fleetstreet to mix and mingle the with turds and bile of the river. Winner: Norman Bates. Expert's Opinion Sweeney Todd was more of an assassin that an outright fighter, preferring to lull his victims into a false sense of security, cutting their throat before they even knew what was going on and thus was unsuited to a straight up brawl. Norman was far more experienced in taking on his victims head on and when combined with his larger size and more effective weapons he was simply too much for Todd to handle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason The version of Norman Bates used in this battle was a composite of the Movie and Television series. Battle vs Alex DeLarge (by Happy9999) Sough of wind went when Norman Bates were sitting silently behind the counter of his motel. Taking a glimpse at his old, wacky specimen, he managed to make a smile. 'Well, another quiet autumn afternoon--that means mother won't be disturbed by unexpected guests, or ....' His whispers stopped as a car was being noticed . The car was a convertible one with a strangely-dressed teenager-like person inside. To Norman's surprise, the teenager kept roaring wildly as he drove near, and as soon as the car was parked, he jumped out of it, holding a cane and yelling in a peculiar form of language that contained specific familiar English words, but certainly not normal English. Norman quickly stood up, he opened the back door and rushed back to the basement where his 'mother' had been staying in. 'Hello, mom. 'he gasped nervously. 'It's obvious, pretty obvious that a cheap erotic hippie-like young man with cheap erotic mind has entered our sacred, clean and tidy motel. If you were to be my dear little boy, you would get rid of that hippie wouldn't you?' Norman changed his voice. 'EMM...Mom, anyway the hippie hasn't made any mess yet...' Said Norman as himself. 'Well, you are of disappoint, if you aren't going to force that hippie leave, then I will!' Said Norman as his mom. Before Norman could reply , the sound of broken glass came from upstairs . All in a sudden, Norman took the two needles beside the chair, and grabbed the kitchen knife which had been placed down here since he failed in killing Marion's sister. He then snuck on, reached the freaking doorway where a psychopath teenager called Alex Delarge dressed in his ridiculous diaper-like costume, whispering a joyful tune---'I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious fee---!' Alex stopped singing . Gazing around the empty townhouse, Alex felt a bit of weird--how come such a tidy house remained silence after his breaking-in. Alex was calm on the outside, but thinking all the time, wondering where the damn owner had been. 'HEH, thinking was for the gloopy ones, and that oomny ones use like, inspiration that being brought along by the lovely music---ready for a bit of the ultra-violence?' Alex waving around his cane, breaking various vases, glasses. Then he kicked down a chair, and dashed into the silent doorway. All in a sudden, a figure appeared at the corridor , armed with a knife. Since Norman launched the attack from the back, Alex failed in dodging it and got a cut at the back. However, Alex turned back quickly and kick the figure in the chest. Norman fell back, holding his knife tightly. Being outraged, Alex jumped up , bashing the cane onto Norman's head. ' Well witty, witty , witty well.' Alex raised his cane, ready for a second beat, but he back injuries pulled him back. 'Ouch!' He shouted, and touched his back . Though feeling dizzy and sick, Norman managed to stand up and immediately got the basement door next to him opened. Then he smashed it close, and hurriedly got down. Just a few seconds after the door being shut, Alex kicked the door open. He took his cane apart and revealed a blading dagger. 'You're going to pay..' He grumbled. Scanning around the basement, he noticed the creepy dead body of an old lady, but he simply ignored that as an modern violent artwork. He clumsily jumped down the stairs, the blood on his back had already made his shirt wet. Realizing he had made another mistake of impulsion, it was too late when Norman appeared behind the stairway and dashed to him. Alex wanted to defend by stabbing Norman with the dagger, but Norman crushed into him and injected a needle into his neck. He let go of his dagger. With blood coming out of Alex's throat, Norman held his hurting head, trying to figure out a plan on dealing with this dead body--There had been too much of a mess, mother was disturbed again, and the basement floor was covered with red liquid. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason The version of Norman Bates used in this battle was a composite of the Movie and Television series. Category:Battle Subpage